


The Butler

by SavetheOwls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: As are the 5SOS boys, Badly Written Smut, M/M, Rich Kid!Niall, brief Mirry, butler!Liam, the other 1D boys are in here briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a rich kid who gets everything he wants. Except maybe the family butler with big biceps and puppy brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butler

Niall Horan always got want he wanted. Being the only child in one of the richest families in Ireland, it was really no surprise. He had only the best clothing any designer brand could offer, any and every pairs of sneakers he could ask for, a sleek red Porsche and midnight black Jaguar, solid silver golf clubs (although he's really aching for some gold clubs he saw the last time he went to the golfing store, just a few more words with father and they'll be his within a week), and even a spot on the student council in the best prep school in the country (actually, that was just the result of a few charming smiles and winks in the direction of the school's female population, and even a few choice males).

Needless to say, Niall Horan easily got everything he wanted; all except the servant boy man, Liam Payne, who had started working for the Horan family when Niall was sixteen and Liam was eighteen. Once Niall first set his eyes on the sandy haired boy standing in his foyer for the first time, all he could think about were the huge biceps that bulged out of the long sleeved shirt that Liam had been wearing, and the possible size of dick that he had tucked away in those straight leg jeans. By that time, Niall hadn't been new to sex, he was already becoming know as the sophomore whore in his grade at school judging by the times he got laid and blown weekly. (It was okay, Niall knew he was sexy. It wasn't his fault that people from all over his school were throwing themselves at him.) And ever since he first saw Liam in his work suit, being held up against the wall by those big hands were all Niall could think about on a daily basis. 

However, two years later, Niall was nowhere closer to seducing his servant than he was the first day they met. 

==================

 

Niall breathes out a sigh as his annoying alarm clock brings him out of a dream where he finally got bedded by his (almost) personal butler. Slamming his pale hand on the off button, he mentally counts the seconds until he hears the light footsteps coming up to his door. "It's time to wake up young master." His butler, Liam says as he enters the room. "I've had your school uniform pressed and shoes polished yesterday." He continues reaching into Niall's closet to get said uniform and shoes. 

As Liam's back is turned to him, Niall allows his eyes to shamelessly drift down to Liam's ass very noticeably accented in his black work trousers. "Hmm...thank you Liam." Niall mutters as he sits up in bed, smirking to himself when his sheet falls a little bit more lower than appropriate and his morning wood gives it a slight tent. "Would like to help me get dressed?" He asks, trying to make his voice sound a sultry as possibly when Liam walks back into the room with shoes and uniform in hand. 

Per usual Liam ignores the younger boys attempts at seduction. "Your parents want you down for breakfast in thirty minutes; shall I start the shower for you?" He offers. 

Niall sighs and stands up from his bed in all his pale glory, "Unless you plan on getting in with me, I wouldn't bother." He mutters, striding over to his desk and taking out one of the cigarettes he had nicked from his mother. 

"Very well." Liam says softly, making his way back to the door. "Anything else young master?" He asks. 

"You naked in my bed when I get home from school." Niall once again smirks at him. When Liam remains platonic, Niall sighs again. "That is all, Liam. Thank you." He mumbles, taking a long drag from the cig. 

"Thirty minutes." Liam reminds again before promptly leaving the room and closing the door with a pointed snap. 

Letting out another long sigh, Niall finishes his cigarette and walks to the bathroom to have his shower and take care of his morning wood which had turned into a full blown erection because he was thinking of Liam's fingers again. Walking out of the bathroom, Niall quickly dresses himself in khakis, white button up shirt with a tie that has a deep blue and maroon striped pattern and sweater, with his black dress shoes. Throwing up his hair in some messy style, Niall grabs his bag and makes into the breakfast room with three minutes to spare. "Good morning, mother. Father." Niall greets, kissing his mother on the cheek. 

"Hello dear." Niall's mother speaks up, barely taking her eyes away from her book. 

"Liam." Niall calls out to the servant when he notices him pouring his father a cup of coffee. 

"Yes, young master?" Liam says plainly, placing the coffee beside Mr. Horan's arm. 

"Did you wash and wax my Porsche like I asked you?" Niall questions, picking at the eggs that were placed in front of him. 

"Yes sir, I even took the liberty of cleaning the interior for you." Liam states. 

"Well, thank you Liam. I hope it wasn't too much of a mess for you." Niall says, a hint of a smirk crossing his lips because he knew just what kind of "mess" was left in the backseat of that car. 

"Not at all sir." Liam finalizes, refilling Mrs. Horan's coffee cup before walking off back into the kitchen. 

Mentally rolling his eyes at the forever platonic butler, he begins to stab his eggs and begins to eat until his father folds up his paper and starts to speak, "So Niall, when's your next golf game?" He asks. 

"Our last game is this Saturday." Niall mutters, wondering why his father is asking, he won't show up at the game anyhow. 

"Oh." He father says, wondering just when the season started. "Well, be sure that I'll be there clapping the loudest when you win." He winks at his son. 

"Thanks dad." Niall smiles, but on the inside he's rolling his eyes at the lie. "Well, I should be going." He bids, kissing his mother on the cheek one more time before exiting the room. 

"Are you okay, young master?" Liam asks when he meets Niall in the hallway with Niall's school blazer and cars keys.

"I'm fine, Liam." Niall mutters, taking the items from his hands. "I'll see you when I get home." He says before leaving the house, into his car, and driving to school. 

 

================

 

"Hullo, Harry. Hullo, Michael." Niall greets his friends when he arrives at his locker. 

"Hey Ni." Harry breathes, separating his lips from his boyfriends. "How are you?"

"Did you manage to seduce that butler yet?" Michael asks, curling himself into Harry's side. 

"No. Liam's as platonic as ever. Bastard." Niall mumbles bitterly. 

"Whoa...someone needs to get laid." Harry teases. 

"Shut up Harry. If you and Michael weren't together your know exactly how three weeks with only your right hand feels." Niall bites at his friend. 

"Have you asked Zayn Malik? I'm sure he would love to rid you of your sexual frustrations." Michael says. 

Niall's nose crinkles in confusion at the statement. Zayn Malik? "You mean the quiet junior class secretary who never speaks during student council meetings?" He questions. 

"That's the one." Michael laughs. "I hear he's known as the Junior Class Slut."

"'Senior Whore and Junior Slut Finally Collide.'" Harry says, making a broad motion with his hands. "That'll be one for the school newspaper paper."

"That'll be a top seller for sure." Niall says sarcastically. 

Both Harry and Michael shrug. "Just ask him." Michael says as the bell rings. "I also hear that he loves to ride dick." He adds before he grabs his boyfriend's hand and walks off leaving Niall to stare considerably into his locker. 

 

=================

 

Later that day during a slow moving student council meeting, Niall smirks beside himself when he spots Zayn Malik sitting at a desk by himself reading a book. Recalling Michael's words from this morning, his smirk grows as he approaches the raven haired boy. "Hello, Zayn." Niall greets, pulling a chair out from a random desk and straddling it. 

"Hello, Niall." Zayn returns, looking up at the Irish boy. "What have I done to be graced with the presence of the senior class president?" He questions innocently. 

Niall licks his lips considerably before speaking. "Listen, I'm sure we're both aware of each others reputations by now so I'm just gonna state this bluntly. My house after the meeting?"

Zayn smirks and leans back in his chair. "So you're tired of the hand huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Niall mumbles. 

"Why should I help you?" Zayn quizzes. 

This time it's Niall's turn to smirk. "Because I hear you love to ride and I love to be ridden." He mutters lowly, pleased at Zayn's visible shiver. "Plus I know it's been a while since you got any also." Niall adds. 

"Can I ride front seat in that pretty red Porsche on the way to your house then?" Zayn asks. 

"Whatever you want, baby." Niall answers before getting up and returning to his post at the front of the room. 

 

==================

 

"Hmm...impressive." Zayn muses as Niall stops infront of his house. "What does your father do again?"

"He's a CEO of some joint company between Ireland, the UK, and America." Niall answers as he puts the car in park. 

"Very impressive." Zayn says as he follows Niall out of the car and into the front foyer. 

"Welcome home young master and guest." Liam greets instantly. "May I take your things."

"Thank you, Liam." Niall murmurs, taking off his jacket and handing it to the awaiting butler, Zayn following suit. "Zayn and I will be in my room. In about an hour can you bring us up some food and drink?"

"Of course young master. Anything else?"

"That is all, Liam." Niall sighs, already leading Zayn to the stairs. 

"So where'd you get the sexy in the suit?" Zayn asks when they're about halfway up the stairs. 

"My mother brought him home one day." Niall explains. 

"Have you shagged him yet?" Zayn smirks. 

"Working progress." Niall answers, pushing the raven haired boy into his bedroom. "Now strip."

 

====================

 

Liam manages to hold his eye roll in until both Niall and Zayn have their backs turned. Turning his own way to the closet to put their coats away, he retreats to his own room and unbuttons his top two buttons on the crisp white shirt he's wearing. As he begins to roll up his shirt sleeves, Liam grabs his cells phone off his desk and dials his best friend's number. 

"Hey Payno, great timing just got on break." His friend's voice comes through on the second ring. 

"'Sup, Louis. How're things?" Liam asks, laying back on his bed. 

"Eh, they're all right I 'spose." Louis replies. "How're things with the Horans and their brat of a son?" He sniggers. 

"Things are okay. And Niall is such a little whore, he's upstairs with another one of his lays right now." Liam sighs, thankful that he can't hear any of their "activities". 

"Is he still trying to seduce you?" Louis teases. 

"Yes!" Liam groans. "So fucking annoying and so fucking tempting at the same time." He adds, making Louis laugh at him. 

"Then do it, he has a good ass doesn't he?" Louis questions. 

"Like you wouldn't believe. So small and perky, especially when he's in that damned school uniform of his." Liam grunts, willing his cock to calm down from the thoughts he's having of Niall's ass. 

"Hmmm..." Louis hums suddenly. "Think he'll be able to take that monster cock of yours?" 

Liam scoffs at the question. "Please, I'm pretty sure he was taking cock before I started working for the family. "

"Interesting." Louis murmurs before changing the subject, "Anyways, we should get together on Saturday since the last time I saw you was in the grocery store a month ago while you were with the boss lady and wearing that god-forbading uniform." Louis rambles. 

"Yeah," Liam mumbles glancing at his clock. "Sounds good, I'll text you about it later right now I have to go and make Niall and his lay some food." Liam explains already getting up. 

"Sounds like fun." Louis says unenthusiastically. "Be sure to spit into his food for me."

Liam rolls his eyes at his friend. "Bye, Lou."

"See ya, Li." Louis responds before both boys hang up. 

 

====================

 

About 10 minutes later, Liam finds himself stepping into a haze of smoke and sex. "I have your food, young master." He says, holding in a sigh. 

"Thank you, Liam." Niall smirks, handing the cigarette (although Liam really wouldn't be surprised if it was actually weed, but he can't tell from his standpoint) to Zayn. "You can place the tray on my desk." 

Taking long strides, Liam does as he's told, then takes equally as long strides back to the door. "Anything else, young master?" He asks when he makes it back to the door. 

"N-no." Niall almost moans out as Zayn has started to kiss his neck. "That'll be all. You're dismissed, Liam." He adds with a wave of his hand. 

"Yes, young master." This time Liam doesn't bother to hold in his sigh as he closes the door with a louder than necessary thunk. "Oh, hello Mrs. Horan." Liam greets when he finds the missus in the foyer as he's walking down the stairs. "Welcome home." He says as he rushes over to help with her coat. 

"Good afternoon, Liam." Mrs. Horan sighs when she's freed from her wool trench coat. "How are you today?"

"I'm very well, thank you." Liam replies, placing her coat in the spacious closet. "Would you like me to bring you your afternoon coffee to the parlor?" He asks. 

"Yes," Mrs. Horan answers, patting Liam on the shoulder with a sweet smile. "I would love that very much, thank you Liam." She says as Liam returns her smile and retreats into the kitchen. "Here you go, Mrs. Horan." Liam says, placing a tray complete with a silver pot of coffee, two cups, and a plate of biscuits. 

"Okay, how many times must I tell you to call me Maura, Liam?" Maura huffs at the boy. 

"My apologies, Mrs- Maura." Liam stops himself at Maura's trying gaze. 

"It's quite alright." She sighs. "Now, sit and have a cup with me!" She says, gesturing to a chair beside her with one hand while bringing a box of cigarettes out of her purse with the other. 

"N-no." Liam stammers out instantly. "I really couldn't. I have work to do."

"Liam..." Maura says, making Liam's puppy eyes snap to her's. "We both know that's a lie. Now come and have a cup with me. I'm only the bossman's wife, I don't bite at all dear." She adds, about a minute away from pulling Liam into the chair by his ear. 

"Okay, alright." Liam finally caves. "Two sugars, right?" He asks, sitting down and preparing the coffee. 

"Yes, please. Would you like a smoke dear." Maura offers, shaking the little box around. 

"You know I'm trying to quit, Maura." Liam chastises. "Besides, I can't smoke while in uniform, it gets difficult to wash out the smell out." He sighs, placing the cup in front of her. 

"Don't be such a Debbie downer, Liam." Maura waves his comment off and places the almost empty box into his hand. "I honestly wish Niall would start to buy his own." She comments, her lit cigarette dangling from her hands. 

"I can begin buying extras if you want me too." Liam offers, working on lighting his own. 

"We may have too. I think the people at the store are beginning to think I chain smoke or something." Maura sighs, taking a sip of coffee. "Niall also needs to stop going into his father's liquor cabinets, and making you go into them to make him drinks." She comments offhandedly. 

"I'm sorry, Maura." Liam apologizes. "I've tried not to put whiskey into his tea once, but that didn't end well." Liam winces at the memory of Niall throwing the tea cup at his head when he decided not to put two shots of whiskey like Niall had requested; he had to get three stitches at his temple and some slight burns from the scortching tea that was still in the cup. Liam doesn't realize that he's tracing the scar with his thumb until Maura takes his hand away from his face and holds it. 

"Don't apologize, Liam." Maura says with a small smile. "It's not your fault, it's Bobby and I's. We're terrible parents, I just wish I could go back and be there for my son like I was supposed too." She says, her eyes misting up slightly. 

"No, Maura. Don't say that. You can still be there for Niall. You're not terrible parents." Liam comforts. 

"Don't try to sugarcoat it, Liam. You know it's true. You've known it since your first week in the house." Maura says. 

Liam tries to hide his wince at Maura's words, but she's right. He'd known that the Horan family wasn't as much a family when he caught Niall in bed with another bloke, stealing cigarettes out of Maura's bag, and then polishing off a bottle off red wine in the kitchen at two in the morning, all in the same day. He'll never forget the smirk on Niall's face after he found him with the empty wine glass in his hand, "Welcome to the family, Liam," he had said before slamming the stemwear on the ground and stepping on the shards with a barefoot. And hardly making a sound, Niall had waltz out of the kitchen as if nothing had happened, leaving behind a trail of sticky, red blood that Liam had spent well into the next morning trying to scrub off of the floor. There was still the traces of a bloody footprint by the stairs that Liam could never get up, and sometimes he spends an hour scrubbing, trying to get it out, but to no avail. Liam bites his thumbnail at the thought of it. 

"Anyway," Maura's voice snaps Liam out of his thoughts. "Enough about my broken family. Anything new with you, Liam?" She asks, dabbing at her misty eyes with a napkin from the tray. 

"I spoke with my friend Louis today." Liam says, taking a puff from his cigarette. 

"Are you talking about that bloke we crashed trolleys with at the supermarket a month ago?" Maura asks with a smile. 

Liam holds in a laugh. "Yes ma'am. That's him." He answers. 

"I like him. He's quite a funny man. How is he doing?" She questions. 

"He's doing very well." Liam answers. "I was wondering if I could have Saturday off so we could get together?" He asks. 

"Of course! Of course!" Maura says instantly. "You do so much for this family, you deserve some time with friends." She sighs. 

"Thank you Maura." Liam says as boyish giggles begin to fill the hall just outside the room. 

"Niall?" Maura calls. 

In less than a few seconds, Niall comes into the room follow by a slightly disheveled Zayn. "Yes mother?" He asks, trying not to glare at the scene of his mum drinking coffee with the help. 

"Whose this?" Maura blinks at Zayn. 

"This is Zayn." Niall answers, wrapping an arm around Zayn's waist. "He was just helping me with some student council work."

"Hello, Mrs. Horan." Zayn says politely. 

"Hello, Zayn." Maura returns. 

"Well, as much we would love to stay and chat, I've got to get Zayn home. See you in a few." Niall bids, sending a small glare in Liam's direction before pulling Zayn out of the room. 

Liam sighs as the sound of a slamming door echoes back to them. "Are you finished, Maura?" He questions, slowly going back into butler-mode again. 

Maura sighs as well, not bothering to protest. "Yes, thank you Liam." She says, recalling the glare that Niall had given Liam. "Will you need help preparing dinner?" She asks. 

Liam holds in a chuckle at the question. "No, I don't think-" Liam cuts himself off when he hears Maura huff like a child. "No, but a little help wouldn't hurt." He rewords instantly. 

"Excellent!" Maura claps. "I have an idea of what we can make." She says, standing up and practically skipping to the kitchen with Liam right behind her. 

===================

"So, how was school today, Niall?" Maura asks, trying to make conversation. Between her husband staring at his phone, and Niall almost glaring at his plate, she can't take the silence anymore. 

"It was school." Niall mumbles, hardly looking up from his plate. 

"Oh." Maura nods. "What kind of student council thing was Zayn helping you with today?" She asks. 

This time Niall looks up at her. "There was something I want to propose at the next meeting, so he was helping work out kinks." Niall answers. 

Maura smiles at her son. "That's nice, sweetie."

"I guess." Niall mumbles, looking down at his plate. 

The table is once again enveloped in silence until Mr. Horan sighs and places his phone on the table in exchange for his fork. "What is it, dear?" Maura asks her husband. 

"A colleague of mine is holding a gala this weekend to welcome some American partners to the country." He answers. 

"Oh, when is it?" Maura asks, dreading the answer. 

Mr. Horan glances at his son. "Saturday." He answers. "I'm going to be at the office all day."

"Oh-" Maura begins to say, but gets cut off by Niall dropping his fork on the plate and standing up. 

"I'm not hungry anymore." He mumbles, before rushing out of the room only to run into Liam. "Get the fuck out of my way dammit!" Niall screams, pushing Liam into the wall. 

"Young mas-" Liam begins to say, but gets cut off by the furious boy. 

"Don't! Just don't." Niall says before retreating to his room upstairs. 

"Niall?!" Maura calls, a moment later, coming into the hallway. "Liam, where is he?"

"He just went upstairs." Liam answers. "Maura, are you okay?" He asks, placing his hand on the woman's shoulder. 

"Niall..." She cries instead, falling into Liam's arms. "My poor baby..." She cries. "I have to go check on him." She says suddenly breaking free of Liam's arms and runs up the stairs to her son's room. "Niall?" She knocks, opening the door to see Niall sitting at the edge of his bed. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She asks, sitting next to him. 

"I'm sorry I reacted that way." Niall says. "I knew he wouldn't have come, gala or not, I don't know why I got my hopes up like that." He sighs. 

"Oh sweetheart," Maura coos, wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders. "The way you reacted is perfectly understandable."

Niall sniffs and leans into his mother ever so slightly. "Are you gonna be there?" He asks, a glint of hope in his eyes. 

Maura bites her lip. "I'll have to talk to your father. Apparently I'm expected to be at the gala also." She answers regretfully. "I'm sorry sweetheart." She says. 

"It's alright." Niall mumbles, standing up from the bed. "I'm really tired, I think I might go to bed." He says, walking to his dresser. 

"Oh, alright." Maura says. "Good night, Niall. I love you." She says quietly before slowly walking to her own bed room. 

 

=====================

 

The rest of the week passes by fairly quickly and soon enough, Niall finds himself standing alone in the kitchen wearing his golf teams uniform, his bag of clubs beside him, and eating a bowl of cereal. His parents long had left to his father's office building, leaving him alone to wait for a ride from one of his teammates. The sound of footsteps coming in his direction make Niall look up from his bowl. "Oh, good morning young master." Liam greets when he answers the kitchen. 

"What are you doing out of uniform?" Niall questions, eyeing Liam all the way from his brown boots, jeans, and short sleeved white shirt, to his tattoos, and lip and eyebrow piercings. 

"I have the day off today." Liam answers, pulling on his jean jacket. 

Niall nods and carelessly drops his cereal bowl in the sink. "And my parents said you could have this day off?" He questions. 

"Yessir." Liam nods as Niall checks his vibrating phone. 

"Very well." Niall sighs, grabbing his golf clubs and sports bag. "Have a good day Liam."

"You as well, young master." Liam returns. Not too long after Niall leaves, Liam finds himself jogging a block away from the Horan household to Louis's car. "Hey, man." Liam says when he enters the car. 

"'Sup?" Louis returns, pulling away from the curb. 

"So uhm," Liam starts after about a minute of driving. "What do you think of golf?" 

 

====================

 

Niall doesn't know how he does it, but he makes it through the four hour game without snapping at his coach or other teammates, or glaring at the other players, mentally willing them to mess up. He just stands with a bored look and swings when he's supposed too. Before he knows it, he's faking a smile and being handed a trophy by one of the judges. 

"Well done, Niall." His coach claps him on the shoulder. "Another great season, it's a shame your graduating this year." He says before going to shake the hands of a parent. 

"Hey, Ni." His teammate Calum, comes up behind him soon after. "You still need a ride to the after party at Luke's?" Calum asks, draping an arm around Niall's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna head home actually." Niall says. "Not really feeling a party."

"But you just won your last game! You should celebrate!" Calum cheers. 

"Sorry, Cal." Niall says after he checks for all his clubs. "Maybe we can go out for drinks another time, yeah?" He adds as he walks away before Calum can protest. When Niall walks into the main building at the golf course he pulls out his phone to call a cab, and if he thinks he sees a shock of sandy hair and puppy brown eyes, well Niall just takes a drink from the flask hidden in his pocket. 

 

===================

 

The day goes by too fast for Liam, apparently Louis thought so too, because as Liam leaves his car, Louis is screaming at him to ask for next weekend off as well. With a, "We'll have to see." Liam exits the car and begins walking home, hoping that the smell of cheap weed isn't as strong as he thinks it is. Using his key, Liam enters the kitchen through the side door expecting an empty and quiet house, not to see the remnants of a trophy scattered on the floor.

"Welcome home, Liam." Niall slurs, taking a shot of the too-cheap whiskey he had bought earlier that day along with a bottle of rum and tequila which he had already finished. "How was your day?" He asks, picking up a smoldering stick, which looks like a blunt, from an ash tray resting beside his hand. 

"Are you okay, young master?" Liam asks instead, going over to the slightly younger boy, but pauses when he sees broken shards of glass and bloody footprints all over the floor. 

"I thought I saw you today, at my golf match." Niall hiccups, pouring himself another shot. "But then I thought, why the fuck would the family butler be at the little shit of a son's golf game? Hmm? Why would the butler be there, but not his parents?" Niall questions bitterly. "Unless the butler felt bad for the son, but why would he?"

"Niall, calm down." Liam says, stepping over to him. 

"That's young master to you." Niall snaps drunkenly. 

"Niall, please." Liam continues, putting a hand on Niall's shoulder, only to have the blonde boy to snap away from his touch and slap him. 

"Don't touch me! Don't you fucking dare touch me!" Niall screams, going to slap Liam again. "Stop! Let go!" He yells, when Liam catches his hand and pulls him into his arms. "Let me go! Let go!" Niall struggles to get out of Liam's grip. 

"It's okay, I got you." Liam coos, as Niall gives up on his struggling and starts to cry. "It's okay."

 

===================

 

The first thing Niall notices when he wakes up is that the window is in the wrong place. The next is that there's someone in his room humming softly. "Liam?" He mumbles when he sits up. 

"Good evening, young master." Liam greets, putting down the piece he was trying to put together. "How are you feeling?" He asks. 

"I'm fine." Niall mumbles, looking around the small room, recognizing it as his nanny's old room where he spent afternoons in as a kid and would watch her knit as she told stories about leprechauns and fairy rings. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. Are you hungry?" Liam asks, coming to the bedside with a sandwich. 

"Uhm...a little bit. Thank you." Niall mumbles taking the plate from Liam's outstretched hand. 

"You were right, I was at your golf game earlier." Liam says when Niall begins to eat. "I didn't mean anything by it. I guess just after seeing you so upset after your parents said they weren't coming..." He trails off realizing he was rambling. "You played very well. I didn't know all that went into golf." He says. 

Niall picks at a piece of lettuce hanging out of the sandwich, not quite knowing what to say. "Thank you..." He says eventually. 

"You're welcome." Liam smiles in response, quickly glancing at the trophy he's been trying to fix, then down at his hands. 

The room is silent as Niall finishes his sandwich and places the plate on the nightstand, then turns back to Liam whose still staring at his hands. Niall allows his eyes to wander down Liam's arms and studies the tattoo sleeves that are inked into his skin, then his eyes stray up along Liam's profile to the eyebrow piercing that's there. Without realizing he's doing it, Niall reaches up and thumbs at the eyebrow piercing, scaring both him and Liam out of their thoughts. "S-sorry." Niall stutters at Liam's alarmed look. 

"It's fine." Liam assures. 

"Did they hurt?" Niall asks, referring to Liam's piercings. 

Liam grins a little at the question, tongue darting out over his lip ring. "A little bit." He answers eventually, "I think my first tattoo hurt more though." He adds, showing Niall a four leaf clover on the inside of his wrist.

Niall smiles a little and runs his thumb over the green ink. "Nice." He says quietly. 

"I guess." Liam replies sheepishly. 

Both boys are once again delved into silence with blue looking into brown. Without knowing they are, both boys lean into until their lips meet in the middle immediately starting a sweet yet heated kiss. Almost alarmed by the softness of his lips, Niall licks his way into Liam's mouth starting a war of dominance with the other boy. Cupping Liam's face, Niall tries to deepen the kiss until Liam sighs into the kiss and breaks away. "Wha-?" Niall breathes, opening his eyes in confusion. 

"Niall..." Liam says, remorse clear in his voice. "We can't."

"What do you mean?" Niall questions, trying not to sound or look as hurt as he feels. 

"We can't do this. It's just not...it wouldn't be..." Liam trails off with a sigh. "It wouldn't be appropriate." He says eventually. "Niall, please." He says at the angry look on the boys face, even though his eyes suggest that Niall is completely shattered. "I'm sorry..." Liam says, reaching for Niall's hands. "It's just-"

But he immediately gets cut off when Niall rips his hands away and pushes at Liam's chest. "Fuck you!" Niall yells, standing up from the bed. "Just- fuck you, Liam!" He yells at the shocked butler before stomping to the door, but not before yanking the nearly repaired trophy off of Liam's desk and once more smashing it to the floor. "Just leave it broken." He says before running across the house to his room where he tears into his nightstand drawer to look for his razor. "Shit...shit..." Niall cries to himself once he's cut into his old scars. "Fuck..." He sniffs, eventually crying himself to sleep. 

====================

 

The next morning, Niall reluctantly brings himself off of the floor and into a shower where he washes the dried blood off of his arms then dresses into a blue t-shirt and hoodie with a pair of jeans, then makes his way downstairs into the kitchen where his parents are sitting at the table eating, his mom staring proudly at the (nearly perfectly repaired) golf trophy. "There he is!" His mother exclaims suddenly, noticing Niall standing in the doorway. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" She says, rushing over to pull Niall into a hug and smush a kiss into his cheek. "I'm so sorry we could be the- Are you okay, Niall?" She cuts herself off to ask when she sees the frown adorning her son's face instead of the smile she thought he would have. 

"Y-yeah." Niall stutters eventually. "'M just not feeling too well. I think I'm gonna head back to bed for a while." He mumbles, retreating into the hallway, not waiting for a reply from his mother. 

A few minutes later, Niall finds himself asleep on his bathroom floor with new angry red cuts going up past his elbow. 

 

=====================

 

Liam sighs when he finds himself standing outside of Niall's door with a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. Hardly bothering to knock, Liam makes his way into the room, only to pause when a slightly angry voice calls out to him. "Unless that tray has a glass of whiskey on it, I suggest you leave now." 

Liam looks up to find Niall standing at his bathroom door smoking. "Uhm...your mother requested that I bring you something to eat...since you're not feeling well..." Liam says, walking the rest of the way into the room and placing the tray on Niall's desk. 

"And where are my parents?" Niall questions. 

"Uhm...your father was called to the office, and your mother had to run some errands." Liam answers, not ready to turn around, instead he eyes a picture of kid Niall smiling wide at the camera with a boy with curly hair and dimples next to him. 

"Of course." Niall mumbles when he hears of his parents. "Anything else?" He asks Liam as he walks farther into the room. 

"No," Liam sighs as he turns around. "That's all-" But he cuts himself off when he spots a hue of blood on Niall's shirt. Rushing over to the blonde boy, Liam takes both Niall's wrist in his hands and nearly cries at the sight of angry red lines starting all the way from the heal of his hands to past his elbows. "Oh my god...Niall." Liam whimpers, it taking all of his self control not to let tears fall. "W-why?"

"It doesn't matter." Niall mumbles numbly, easily ripping his hands out of Liam's grasp. 

"Of course it fucking matters Niall!" Liam curses. "Why are you doing that to yourself?!" Liam questions. 

"Because I'm a rich bastards son!" Niall's wall finally breaks. "Because I'm the product of a rich jackass and his fucking trophy wife. I've spent years trying to be acknowledged until I finally gave up! I trained myself into stop feeling, into stop getting hurt every time I learnt that something I thought was important really wasn't! I was prepared to be a shell of a person my entire life, then you had to come into this fucking house and ruin it! I fucking fell for you the moment I saw you in that foyer standing next to my mother. I've heard that after four months you figure out if it was just a crush, but it wasn't with me! I've spent two years trying to get your fucking attention and you blew me off just like my bastard father! All I ever wanted was to feel something, anything, besides the pain I be felt since I was a child, and the person who I thought could do that only put me in more fucking pain than literally anyone I've ever met! And it's your fucking fault Liam!" Niall stops when his voice waivers on the last sentence. "I've been in love with you for two years, and all you see me as is a twisted little shit of a rich man's son and that has left more scars then my razor." Niall finishes, the fire in him finally fizzled out. 

Unable to respond, Liam just stands there in the silence until he gathers his bearings and pulls Niall into a kiss. "I'm so sorry." Liam whispers, pulling Niall close to him. "I never thought of you like that. I always thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and I just- I knew you weren't happy. I knew it since my first day here, and I- I'm so fucking sorry, Niall. Everyday I've wanted to do something, say something to you, but I didn't know what and I couldn't." Liam stops and pulls Niall into a hug. "I love you too." He whispers eventually. "I love you so fucking much." When he's done, Liam lets go of Niall and tries to take a step back, but the Irishman doesn't allow him to go very far because pretty soon, Liam finds himself being pulled into a heated kiss where two years of want, need, and love finally burst forth. 

Soon enough, both Liam and Niall's shirts have been taken (ripped) off and thrown somewhere in the room, and Niall's working on Liam's belt as said boy licks and kisses his neck. "Liam, please..." Niall pleads as Liam steps out of his pants and yanks down Niall's. 

"Where's your lube?" Liam mumbles through another kiss when he has Niall underneath him on the bed. 

"In the drawer." Niall breathes, rutting his erection up against Liam's making both boys moan. 

Locating the half empty bottle, Liam sits back on his heals and looks at Niall. With a few whimpered pleas from the younger boy, Liam tears of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and slicks up his hand not wasting any time pushing the first finger in. Throwing back his head in a moan, Niall immediately starts rolling his hips and begging for more. Liam makes it up to three fingers before Niall's saying that he's ready. Removing his own underwear, Liam slicks himself up with a few tugs before he's hovering over Niall with his tip against the blonde boys entrance. "Ready?" He mumbles. 

"Yes, Liam. Please." Niall finishes with a moan as Liam slowly pushes into him. "M-move..." Niall whispers after Liam bottomed out. 

"As you wish." Liam mumbles as he brings his hips back slightly, only to snap them back just as quickly into Niall's tight heat. "Fuck!" He moans going faster per Niall's request. "You like this? Like my cock pumping in and out of you like this?" Liam questions, licking stripes up Niall's pale neck. 

"Yes!" Niall screams, his nails racking down Liam's back as Liam hits his spot repeatedly. "Yes, Liam!"

"You feel so good." Liam breathes, not slowing his past. "Gonna fill you up. Make you feel so good." He says when he nears his climax.

"Liam! LiamLiamLiamLiam!" Niall screams as he cums all over both his and Liam's stomachs.

"Fuck!" Liam exclaims through clenched teeth as he shoots his load into Niall's ass, slowing his thrusts down a little he rides out both their highs until he's pulling out of Niall with a hiss. "That was...that was amazing." He says as he lays down.

"It was." Niall agrees, cuddling up into Liam's side. The silence that envelopes the room after that makes Niall think that Liam feel asleep until he hears him speak.

"I was just like you." Liam says quietly. "I think the only difference was that I used a lighter." 

Niall looks up at Liam with furrowed brows. "What?" He mumbles. 

"I was a rich bastards son too." Liam sighs. "I smoked, I drank, I slept with other men, and I took a flame to my skin to remind myself to feel. The only reason why I ever started getting tattoos and piercings was to get my parents to notice me, but they never did until a maid caught me riding some guys dick. She told my parents later that night...I don't think I've ever heard my father raise his voice like that." Liam sighs again. "He kicked me out the next day with only a backpack and two thousand pounds. 'Its more than you deserve', he said. 'But consider it payment for all those men you fucked, fag.'" Liam's voice cracks at the last part of the sentence. 

"Who was your father?" Niall questions. 

"You never did learn my last name did you?" Liam chuckles. "My name is Liam Payne, my father is Geoff Payne." Niall's eyes widen at the name of his fathers old partner. "I don't even know how I got in Ireland." Liam says suddenly. "The last thing I remembered was calling my best friend while walking down my drive way, then I was waking up on a park bench in downtown Dublin with five hundred pounds less in my pocket then what I started with. Thankfully I still had my backpack with everything in it. I started wandering around until I ran into your mother who was shopping with her friends. She recognized me and took me under her wing after I told her what happened. The next thing I knew, I was standing in a marble foyer watching the most beautiful boy I've ever seen come down the stairs." He smiles down at Niall who buries his head in Liam's bare chest.

"I'm sorry that happened." Niall says after a minute.

Niall's head bobs as Liam shrugs. "It's fine, I mean these two years I've been working for your family, have been the best two years of my life." Liam says honestly.

"Really? How?" Niall questions.

"Because I met the boy I want to make my boyfriend." Liam says, glancing down at Niall.

"Yes!" Niall nearly yells, smashing his lips to Liam's in a bruising kiss. "Yes."

 

=========== 5 Years Later========

 

"Daddy! Daddy!" A young voice yells, small hands tugging on Niall's pant leg. 

"Yes princess?" Niall replies, bringing the girl up into his arms. 

"Papa wants to know if you're ready to leave yet!" Niall's daughter says. 

"Yes, tell papa I'll be out in a minute." Niall answers, pecking the girl's cheek then setting her down. "Oh and Mary," Niall calls to her daughter as she runs to the door. "You look very beautiful in that dress." He says, making his daughter smile wide and giggle before running out into the hall.

Straightening up his bow tie, Niall grabs his black blazer and heads out into the lounge where Liam is watching their daughter twirl around in her dress that Liam's mom bought her for the occasion. Soon after Liam and Niall's time in the bedroom a few years ago, Niall came clean to his parents at the dinner table, telling them that he was gay and dating the family butler. With big smiles both Niall's parents gave them their congratulations and Mr. Horan told Liam to open a bottle of wine and come eat dinner with the family. A few weeks later, Liam was relieved of his duties as a butler and had a tearful reunion with his mother, courtesy of Niall's mother, where Liam's mom had admitted that she and Liam's dad had divorced a few months after he had kicked Liam out and she had been nearly ripping her hair out with worry for her son until Maura called her.

"Well, don't you look rather dashing?" Liam chuckles as he pulls Niall into his arms.

"You don't look to bad yourself. Nothing like that butler getup you wore everyday." Niall smiles as he rests his hand on Liam's chest. 

"Hey, we owe a lot to the butler uniform." Liam reminds. 

"That we do." Niall says, leaning in to kiss his husband. "I love you." Niall whispers against Liam's lips. 

"And I love you." Liam says, holding Niall's left hand and kissing the silver band on his ring finger. 

 

=End=

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! Comment and tell me what you think. (:


End file.
